The Closer You Are The More I Fall
by LadyHH
Summary: PP2: All it takes is honesty for two friends to understand what's really happening between them.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was sprawled out on her bed while she worked on her laptop, she glanced up to see fat Amy walk towards their door to answer it.

"Oh heyyyy ginge, come in. Titch is still working on her aca-awesome beats, aren't you Mitchell"

Chloe had her arms crossed infront of her as she observed Beca, noticing she was still in the same position she had seen her in 24 hours ago.

"Well I should hope so, seen as she's been MIA for the past week. Yet we still have _no_ set list from her"

"Um, you do realise I'm sat right here" Beca spoke up with an irritated tone.

Beca could sense another argument was brewing between her and Chloe, after trying to come up with something for her new internship, the last thing she had was energy for another fight with her.

"Of course I do, where else would you be Beca. All you ever do nowadays is sit in this room on your laptop!"

"Incase you didn't notice, I _am_ working on the set list. I do have more important things other than the Bella's you know"

"Like what?" Chloe questioned the brunette.

"Forget it" Beca sighed "I haven't got the time or energy for this right now"

Chloe shook her head with a smirk on her face as she looked down at Beca.

"Nope, Rebecca Mitchell has zero time for _anything_ nowadays. When was the last time we even hungout Becs?"

"Erm…I'm sensing some kind of Bloe moment, so I'm just gonna…" Amy awkwardly made her way out of her and Beca's room.

Once Amy had left the room, Chloe made her way round Beca's bed and sat down next to her.

"Look Chlo, I'm sorry if I've been a bit…distant"

Chloe rolled her eyes as she prepared herself for another one of Beca Mitchell's infamous excuses.

"Are you gonna give me a chance to be honest with you or are you just gonna judge me and roll your eyes at everything I say"

Chloe could tell that Beca was trying to be honest with her, realising she was maybe being a little too hard on Beca, she nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just miss you. I miss being the one you would call when something was bugging you, I miss staying up until 3am texting each other. I just…"

"I know" Beca knew that things had become more distant between the two of them, but she didn't realise just how much it was affecting Chloe.

Beca pulled Chloe into her for a hug, knowing that the physical contact usually helped to soothe the ginger.

"You know that if I had a chance to hang out, you would be the first person I would call Chlo"

Chloe smiled into Beca's hair as the brunette said all the right things to her, she missed having this closeness to her. Beca had just been so out of her life recently.

The two girls were still in their embrace, neither of them wanting to let go. As much as Beca had loved being immersed in her work, she couldn't deny that she had missed Chloe.

"Knock knock, Beca? …Oh hey Chloe"

Beca released Chloe as she looked up to see Emily standing in her doorway.

Suddenly Beca felt Chloe's grasp quickly snatch away from her as she stood up to face Emily.

"Oh hi Emily…I didn't realise you and Beca were friends"

To anyone who didn't know Chloe like Beca did, they would take this as an innocent comment, her cheery tone masking the real meaning behind it.

"Er yeah, we've been hanging out a little bit, here and there. I'm sorry I thought it was 4pm I was meant to come, I'll just come back lat-"

"No no!" Chloe quickly interrupted Emily before she excused herself.

"You had plans with Beca, she invited you over here clearly"

Beca cringed at how this would look to Chloe, considering she had no idea about her producing opportunity. Emily had an original creative streak that Beca had been working into her new music.

"Whereas I just dropped by uninvited" Chloe looked round at Beca and gave her a tight lipped smile.

"I'll catch you guys later, see you Emily" Chloe walked passed the younger Bella without a last look.

"Chloe!" Beca shouted after the red head, hoping that she would give her a chance to explain.

Beca dropped her head backwards leaning against her wall, she knew Chloe was thinking she was spending time with Emily and not her. This was slightly true, but only for her chance at her dream career.

"Ermm…so should we get started?" Emily seemingly oblivious to the situation jumped onto Beca's bed as she emptied her bag full of different notepads.

Beca would have to deal with Chloe later, she couldn't let anything stand in the way of her achieving her dream.

"Sure, show me the next verse you were working on" Beca smiled at the younger Bella.

Chloe had tried not to get into her head too much about why Beca was being so distant. She thought she would be able to go and see Beca and get a straight answer from her and reconnect.

Instead here she was sat in her car staring into space, trying to control her jealousy at the thought of Beca and Emily spending time together.

Chloe knew she had to put her thoughts to one side and focus on the Bellas. They were still struggling to find their sound, and it had been so long since all of them had spent time together.

The red head reached for her phone and dialled a number;

"Hello?"

"Aubrey…we need your help"

 **Couldn't resist writing something after seeing PP2 :) Hope you all enjoyed the movie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca was sure this was the longest bus journey she and the Bellas had ever been on. Making their way to a secret retreat run by Aubrey, was Chloe's new idea to bring the Bellas back to life.

Trying not to be too sceptical about it, Beca went along with the plan.

Every time Beca had attempted to speak to Chloe she would only get one word answers in return. After the fourth attempt, Beca decided to sit by herself and stare out the window with her headphones on until they arrived.

Doing her upmost to distance herself from Beca, Chloe mingled with the other Bellas and dismissed Beca's attempts at small talk. She wasn't willing to give the brunette the opportunity to talk to her about what happened, she was still cut up about the whole thing.

"Okay aca-bitches looks like we're here!" Fat Amy shouted to the bus full of Bellas.

As the bus came to a stop Chloe stood up and strode to the front of the bus to address the other Bellas.

"Okay girls, this is it. Our chance to finally rekindle our sound together! Lets go" Chloe commanded as they girls began to file out of the bus one by one.

Beca begrudgingly rose from her seat and was last to exit the bus. She knew she should be working on her material for her internship, but the Bellas needed her right now, and she wasn't about to give Chloe another reason to hate her.

Following the girls lead Beca lined up infront of Aubrey as the blonde yelled instructions at them.

"Well well well, looks like we have a few new faces…and some old ones" Aubrey commented looking right at Beca.

"Right first things first, I want you all to team up into pairs for the first task of the day"

Obeying Aubrey's commands, the girls began to shuffle next to each other, claiming who will be with who.

Usually when it came to things like this, Beca and Chloe would instantly be drawn to each other without any hesitation.

Right now Beca was stood awkwardly to the side and Chloe was observing the other girls trying to work out who she could pair up with.

"Beca, Chloe, seen as the two of you look like you have lost the will to function properly, pair up please" Aubrey demanded.

Beca gazed down at the ground awkwardly, while Chloe clenched her jaw at the situation.

"Or is that going to be a problem…?"

Chloe could tell Aubrey was able to sense the conflict between her and Beca, sighing, she made her way over to stand next to the brunette.

"Nope no problem" Chloe stated, she needed to get on with the task at hand, which was to mend the Bellas.

"Great" Aubrey said clapping her hands together "The first obstacle course is down this hill to your left…prepare to get _very_ exhilarated girls"

The girls began to make their way to the course Aubrey had signalled to them.

Chloe was the first to move out of her and Beca, quickly the brunette tried to keep up with the red heads stride.

"Look Chloe if this is going to be too awkward, I can just swap with Lilly and go with Amy or something. I don't want you to be upset-"

"I'm not upset" Chloe quickly intervened.

"I don't wanna discuss this here Beca, this is about the Bellas. I'll put anything aside for these girls"

Beca wasn't happy with Chloe's response, she knew she was right that it wasn't a good time to talk, but she hated being around her when they were having a fall out.

Trying not to sound too disheartened Beca mumbled an okay as they came to a stop infront of a zipline.

"For all of you who are uneducated in the field, this is a zipline. You and your partner will make your way up to the top, and one by one zipline down. It is your job to encourage and support your partner if they are nervous"

Taking a step back Aubrey indicated for the girls to line up ready to begin.

First up was Fat Amy and Lilly, craning their necks to observe the pair, the girls gazed up at the two figures stood at the top.

"This is for you bitches!" Fat Amy screamed as she shot down the wire, she was closely followed my Lily who didn't even make a sound.

"Beca and Chloe you're up" the blonde informed them.

Taking a deep breath Chloe looked up to the height they were about to climb, she had been scared of heights from as early as she could remember.

"I'll um, let you go first" Beca muttered to Chloe.

Beca knew Chloe struggled with heights, she wanted to make sure that she would be there for her when Chloe had to zip down.

"Thanks…" Chloe knew that this was a support strategy from Beca, but looking up at the height, she wasn't in any position to complain.

The two girls began to make their way up the steps, with Chloe leading the way. Once at the top, the two girls looked around their surroundings and took in the view.

Trying to focus on the task in hand, Chloe completely ignored how small the other girls looked from this height, she swallowed hard as she tried to compose herself.

"Hey" Beca's words drew Chloe's attention away from the looming task and onto the brunette.

"You can do this, I'm yano…here for you. I know how heights are a big deal for you"

Beca's softly spoken words had been able to coax Chloe into a calmer frame of mind.

"Well if I knew all it would take for you to be here for me was to drag you up 150ft I would have done it a lot sooner"

Chloe realised Beca had taken her statement with more sadness than humour, she couldn't help but want to stop the solemn look on the brunettes face.

Chloe smiled ,"Thanks Beca, I'm glad you're here"

Almost instantly Beca's face lit up with Chloe's words and she was even giving her signature smirk.

Watching Chloe step forward to the edge of the wire, she yanked the red head back quickly, making Chloe stumble slightly into Beca.

"Dude! Seriously, get the fucking safety harness on you first before you go wandering near edges" Beca shook her head as she grabbed the harness and began to help Chloe secure herself into it.

The red head smiled and couldn't help but feel tingly at how protective Beca could be, she had reacted a few times this way in the past when she was concerned by her actions.

Beca began to tighten each bit of rope, only when she got to the last one did she realise how much she had been grasping onto the red head.

Awkwardly standing up Beca cleared her throat as she looked at Chloe with a reassuring smile.

"Okay I think you're good to go, you'd think they would have some kind of health and safety guy up here" Beca questioned.

"Aubrey assured me it's all safe, and if anything _did_ happen, that it's a cushioned landing thanks to the net" Chloe didn't know where all this confidence had come from, maybe it had something to do with Beca a minute ago having her hands all over her.

"Okay, ready?" Beca was worried if she showed the slightest bit of hesitance that Chloe would for sure back out.

"I can…I can do this right?"

"Totally, just don't think. Do it" Beca replied looking at the back of Chloe.

Chloe was sure that her fear of heights wasn't the only reason she didn't want to jump, she also didn't want to leave Beca's side.

"Chlo" Chloe instantly got shivers up her neck as Beca spoke softly in her ear.

"You've got this…" Beca whispered, Chloe turned her neck slightly so she was partially facing Beca.

Their eyes were locked with one another, Beca felt her whole mouth dry up as her and Chloe continued to stare just centimetres apart.

Chloe's eyes quickly flickered to Beca's lips, before the brunette had a chance to register anything, Chloe rapidly took off down the zip line, screaming as she done so.

Beca was still stood in the same place, she watched as the Chloe safely made it to the end.

She tried to stop the smile on her face as she had a feeling at this point Chloe had pretty much forgiven her.


End file.
